narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiritsu Taisei
| affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = Genin | previous occupation = | team = Chinka | previous team = | partner = Minobu Tetsuhara Zanzou | previous partner = | family = Taisei Clan Kyouko Taisei (Mother) Hataraki Taisei (Father) Tokihakiri Taisei (Sister) | rank = | classification = | reg = HG5208 | academy = 10 | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Wind Release | jutsu =Temporary Paralysis Technique Wind Release: Air Pellet Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Wind Release: Razor Hurricane Itto Shoden Muto-ryu (Altered) Itto Shoden Muto-ryuu: Dew Drops From The Tree Iaidō Ittō Shōden Mujō-ryū | weapons = Baisuukin Karai Kunai Shuriken Explosive tag Sound Increasing Headphones Smoke Bomb }} Main theme Battle theme Special theme Kiritsu Taisei (きりつ たいせい) is a Genin hailing from Getsugakure and a member of Team Chinka. Raised with a strong belief of law and order, Kiritsu is a being of justice, believing in a world where justice reigns. A strategy specialist, he has some skill with basic ninjutsu, primarily with his Wind Release affinity, but is also very proficient in stealth based combat, using the environment as his cloak to sneak up on his enemies. But where he excels most in is his kenjutsu. Because of his skills in stealth based abilities and kenjutsu, he and his team was recommended by the Tsukikage to attend the Chūnin Exams. Because of his quiet steps, white hair and red eyes, his teammates have nicknamed him "White Rabbit". Though the people who have seen his good will and strong sense of justice call him by another name; Aizunogi (アイズオぎ, Lit. Eyes of Justice) Background Kiritsu was born to parents Kyouko and Hataraki Taisei. At age five, Hataraki, his father, taught him how to utilize stealth based combat to catch his opponents by surprise. He warned him that this comes with a single drawback being that Sensory based ninjutsu could still detect him, a tip he takes to heart. When he was seven, he was enrolled into the academy, graduating and becoming a Genin at age ten. Now, at the age of thirteen, he hopes to be part of the Chuunin exams so he too, can become a Chuunin. He is a member of Team Getsu, and gets along well with his teammates. He learned of his specialty with stealth during one of his missions just before undergoing the Chuunin exams. He always knew he was quiet, but he never realized how quiet until he was able to infiltrate a guarded facility and quietly take out the guards within to let his allies within the walls. The usage of his Chameleon garments gave him a great advantage, making him an almost unseeable target at a distance and those who managed to see him were incapacitated before they could let a single word out. His path of justice came from one of his earlier missions. During the mission, they caught someone in the act of a crime. In the end, the person they caught was trying to prevent the crime in the first place. But before they could do anything about it, it was too late, and the person was about to be sentenced for execution. Spotting the true criminal making a run for it, Kiritsu chased after the criminal. Leading him into the woods, the criminal fought against Kiritsu. Despite holding his own for a while, not having a team to back him up proved to be a big disadvantage. He found himself beaten badly, both legs nearly broken, his left arm fracture. But while the criminal was gloating, he had just enough strength to crawl up to the criminal and bind him down long enough for his teammates to grab the criminal. In the end, they managed to save an innocent life from being executed. Wishing to not go through that again, Kiritsu's Nindo is to walk the path of justice, be there for those who need that justice. Kiritsu's deafness was contributed to another mission. What was supposed to be a simple D ranked mission ended up changing for the worse. One of their targets was killed by an even greater threat; A specialist capable of killing with sound itself. During their confrontation, the target, named Onkyou, ended up defeating Minobu and Zanzou. When Onkyou attempted to finish them with his sound killing technique, Kiritsu ran in front of him, taking the full brunt of the attack. The technique ended up rupturing both of Kiritsu's eardrums. Were it not for Chinka's intervention, the technique would have killed him. She was able to defeat Onkyou, and rushed the three to medical aid. Though Minobu and Zanzou's injuries were minor, Kiritsu's were permanent; He had gone deaf, and was told he may never hear again without a hearing device. Because it resulted in his teammates' safety, he does not regret what he did, and would do it again if he was given a choice. Appearance Kiritsu has a rather unique appearance. His hair is as white as snow and is wrapped into a single, small ponytail. His eyes are a striking red, a rare visual "defect" he inherited from his mother. Though it changes his eyes to a striking red, there are no other visual defects, similar to heterochromia, or so he believed, until the Chuunin Exams. On his face is a birthmark, three circles joined together by a single line on his right cheek. On his neck is a black cloth collar with a yellow arrow pointing downwards on both the right and left sides. He commonly wears a loose, white t-shirt with some baggy pants, but wears a more proper outfit when he's out on a mission, consisting of a specially crafted set of clothes; The outfit changes color depending on his surroundings, providing him some, but not total, camouflage. For instance, if he's in a forest, it'll have a mix of greens and browns, reflecting the trees and the forest floor. This adaptation also adapts to changing weather patterns as well. In the rain, the outfit gains hydrophobic qualities, causing water to slide off of it. In the cold, the interior of the outfit warms up to keep the body's temperature stable. In the heat, the interior cools down and helps keep perspiration low. The outfit consists of a jacket that fits smoothly onto him along with a pair of matching pants, also fitting smoothly. He almost always wears a pair of yellow headphones, not only to use them to listen to music, but there's another purpose they serve. When exposed to the environment, they serve as an enhanced hearing aid, not just to help him hear due to majority deafness, but it also allows Kiritsu to pick up faint sounds from his surroundings within a twenty foot radius. Oftentimes he keeps a katana at his side, the one his father had crafted for him. If he's in a mission where he doesn't find his kenjutsu necessary, he keeps his katana in a summoning scroll. That way, if things change and he does need his katana, it's always at the ready. Personality Kiritsu has a strong sense of justice, believing those who do wrong should speak up for their actions and take appropriate punishment. Despite this strong sense of justice, he is loyal to his team and his friends and family and would do everything to protect them. He's rather laid back when he's not undergoing missions, sometimes lazing about unless someone requires help from him. He can almost always be seen listening to music through his headphones, commonly resting somewhere in a tree around the village. Being the youngest of Team Chinka, Kiritsu always believed he had much more to prove to show that even at his age, he can still be an excellent shinobi. Though shaken up by his sister's tragic disappearance into the void, he hopes one day he'll be able to have the skills to rescue her, unaware of the events that took place after her escape from the void. He's kind to those he trusts, acting as a guardian, especially for his teammates. His defensive capabilities are shown in this through his defensive uses of Wind Release: Great Breakthrough and his high pain tolerance, taking many blows that would fell a genin of his stature just to protect his team. There is one little thing about him, though. If there's anything he hates most, it's being alone. And for good reason. Whenever he's alone, there's always a voice in his head that taunts him endlessly. And if left alone for too long, that voice begins to take over him. It's a negative part of his soul, one everyone has, but his is stronger. Strong enough to completely take over his body. When it takes over him, his personality shifts completely. Cold, sadistic, psychotic, this form is a complete opposite of what everything Kiritsu stands for. He fears this side greatly, enough that it gives him nightmares every night when he tries to sleep. Abilities Kiritsu relies on stealth based strategies to bring his opponents off guard. By using the environment around him as a sort of cloak, he can hide himself well and use ambush tactics or even distraction methods for his team to bring down most opponents. His eyes allow him some low light visual capabilities, giving him minor vision even in dark locations. By working with his team, he has a dynamic and adaptable defense that allows him to be a well rounded shinobi. Due to his poor hearing, he requires the use of a hearing aid; In this case, it's his headphones he always wears. Thanks to a volume switch, he can increase how much or how less he wants to hear to adapt to his surroundings. His skillset can best be described as a mixture of Ninja tactics and stealth combined with Samurai fluidity and close quarters combat. Ninjutsu Kiritsu relies on ninjutsu to distract his opponents when he's being stealthy, but he does know how to use it in combat if he's detected. By relying on his Wind Release affinity, he can use wind based attacks that sweep opponents off their feet and go in for a team based attack. He's quick with any technique he is capable of using and can let it go at a moment's notice if he has to. He has a decent chakra pool, but what allows him to use a more wider amount is the usage of low chakra draining techniques. They don't do as much damage, but he can do them frequently enough to keep his opponent peppered back, working a lot like a jab. By utilizing Wind Release: Great Breakthrough by forming two currents rubbing against each other, he can create friction, allowing the air to warm up. This can prove beneficial in cold areas by providing an area of warmth. Wind Release: Great Breakthrough: Being his primary signature technique, Kiritsu's utilization of Great Breakthrough is unique; Instead of having it cause a large tunnel of wind damage, he isolates it, lowering its mass to deal greater damage. By having it hit a smaller area, the technique can cause more harm to its target without sacrificing the speed of the technique. Kiritsu can also use it as a booster, increasing the range of his teammate Minobu's puppet's long range attacks by proving an artificial wind barrel. With small, twisting gaps that serve as the rifling, his puppet's attacks also become more accurate by giving the projectile a spin. In non-combat applications, Kiritsu can rub two Great Breakthrough currents together to create friction, providing an area of warmth for in teammates. This is useful in colder locations where warmth is scarce. Bukijutsu Kiritsu possesses a sharp accuracy with a variety of thrown weapons. He prefers the balanced weight of a kunai, capable of hitting a target with one even in unfavorable winds. His usage of thrown weapons compliments his stealth, giving him a means to escape by providing a distraction. In a pinch, he can throw a kunai and still hit a target in unfavorable situations by keeping himself calm and preserved, focused at the task at hand. His throwing skills have rarely failed him and he always continues to improve on his accuracy. He was trained at a young age to throw a kunai, his father training him on the proper throwing form. For years, he put as much emphasis on his bukijutsu as he did his stealth and ninjutsu, making sure to never leave it out. He'd train in the rain, the snow, the harsh winds, making sure he could hit a target straight on in nearly any weather condition. By combining his Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, he can improve his kunai or shuriken's range, accuracy and velocity by giving it a sort of wind tunnel to travel through. Kiritsu has proven to be very proficient with a spear. He utilizes a specially crafted spear in conjunction with his style of Ittō Shōden Mujō-ryū. His spear capabilities have been considered even more elegant than his sword capabilities. Carefully motioned swings combined with beautiful taijutsu combos make him a lethal spear combatant. A cloth is tied around the base where the tip of the spear is bolted into the staff, which hides the direction of his spear's swings. By combining wind release, Kiritsu can summon gusts of wind with each swing, providing a three prong style that is hard to defend against. His usage of a spear is to make sure he keeps his opponent at the cutting end of it at all times, using everything in his movepool to keep them distanced. His defensive capabilities with a spear are sharp, even at close range. Oftentimes he'll use this close range to clash blades with his opponent and sweep them from below. They're so focused on the blades clashing, they're completely unaware of what's going on below the waist, giving Kiritsu a perfect counter opportunity. A lot of times during a clash of blades, he'll use his spear's length to lock their strong arm by counter looping it around. By doing this, he can put pressure on the arm by raising up on his spear, causing tremendous pain on the opponent's arm and taking out a lot of their swinging strength. Pain Tolerance Kiritsu possesses a high pain tolerance, this was shown when even having both his legs nearly broken, he was still capable of crawling and binding an opponent down. Kiritsu contributes his pain tolerance to constant resistance training, having a sparring partner strike him constantly until he couldn't take anymore hits. He'd only do this after the rest of his training was done, though, as not to leave anything undone. Each session, his pain tolerance grew. His pain tolerance also grew during missions, during the times he was forced into close quarters combat and took a blow or two from an opponent. Stamina Kiritsu possesses great stamina. Getsugakure rests close to the oceans, which makes it a popular swimming location. As such, high altitudes pose little effect to his stamina thanks to strengthening his lungs with underwater training. Capable of fighting for hours at a time at level altitude, he has what it takes to win out on the battle of attrition if such a battle had to occur. By constantly training underwater, his stamina continues to grow as his body becomes more and more in tune with the low oxygen based waters of Getsugakure. This also ensures he can hold his breath for longer periods of time, a good necessity for being underwater. Kenjutsu Kiritsu's skills with a sword are fairly decent. For his thirteenth birthday, his father had the Getsugakure blacksmith craft him a sword. His father, a former samurai, taught him the proper form of the katana, the stance and how to properly swing it. Finely crafted, the sword is made of a wide range of metals, each one providing increased durability to the blade. The metals used were lightweight, which allows it to be strong, but light. Thanks to the blade's light weight, Kiritsu is capable of quick, accurate swings of the blade. His form allows him to keep the sword held tightly without sacrificing fluidity. As such, his movements with his katana have been described by his teammates as "graceful", combining fluid movements with carefully timed slashes, making him a unique swordsman. Kiritsu's father describes his fluid style as "art and poetry in motion", combining elegant movements with precise, coordinated blows. Utilizing carefully chosen movements, Kiritsu keeps his blade at the proper length from his opponent, making sure he has plenty of room to properly swing it. In sword to sword combat, he uses feints and fencing like blocks and parries, looking to disarm his opponent. During the clash, he'll oftentimes move forward, sliding his blade against his opponent's to get in close and perform a counter. Utilizing his fluidity in movement, he keeps himself moving loose, but tight at the same time, showing a deceptively lax style. Constant spins of the sword before a slash leave his opponent guessing where the blow will land. While doing these spins, he keeps the grip held tight, ensuring that a parry doesn't end up disarming him. Kenjutsu to Kiritsu is an art form, and has to be applied as such with careful strokes of his brush. The brush in this case being his sword. Though he's only had his sword for a few months at best, the skills he showcases with it are of an almost second nature. His father believes it's his dormant samurai taking precedence, guiding his skills, honing them into an art. Kiritsu describes his style as a calligraphic writer's hand, using carefully guided strokes to write a beautiful poem. The style he utilizes is one of his father's creation, a Hiden known as Ittō Shōden Mutō-ryū. This style teaches one to unite their being and their sword in perfect harmony, creating a unity of swordsman and sword. When he moves, so too does his sword, both of them syncing together to create a strike few can see coming. Intelligence Kiritsu is fairly crafty. By using the surroundings around him to hide his appearance, he can be right under a target's nose without them even knowing it, allowing him to deliver a sneak attack or provide an opening for his team to exploit and bring down their target with a tandem based assault. Having been deafened by a mission gone wrong, he relies on a pair of sound increasing headphones to hear. His headphones pick up faint sounds in his surroundings around a twenty foot radius and amplifies them, giving him a sort of sharpened hearing that he can use to further his stealth abilities. By removing these headphones, though, one could deprive him of his hearing. By utilizing his enhanced hearing, he can pick out targets near him and develop a proper stealthy assault to hit them when they least expect it. By utilizing a clone, he can draw opponents out and deliver a stealthy attack that throws their momentum off kilter. Another thing he likes to do is sneak up behind his target and bind them just long enough for his teammates to deliver a team combo attack. In one-on-one combat, he's very observant about his opponent, almost obsessively so, keeping a very close eye on every subtle movement, even at the slightest twitch. Always watching his opponent, he never takes his eye off of them, not even for a moment. He trains under the belief that if he takes his eye off his opponent, even if it was for a split second, that split second could be all they need to exploit an opening. He's careful, oftentimes edging on paranoia, making sure not to take any steps that would be inherently risky. He keeps an eye on how his opponent fights, looking for any flaws, any telegraphed moves in their style for him to exploit. In close range combat, he feels this is absolutely necessary, as it can mean the difference between success and failure. At the same time, he tries his best to hide any potential telegraphed moves via feints and fake movements to keep his opponent second guessing. Equipment *'Katana': His signature weapon, Kiritsu keeps his katana, which he nicknamed Baisuukin (倍数金, Lit. Multiple Metals), either by his side when he needs it, or sealed up in a scroll when he doesn't, just in case a situation turns up where he needs his sword. *'Spear': Kiritsu's signature weapon is a spear known as Karai. This is his weapon for when he feels mid range combat is more necessary than close quarters. Like Baisuukin, he keeps the weapon sealed in a scroll for when he doesn't need it, so he can summon it at any time if he feels it must be used. *'Kunai': Kiritsu keeps a pouch full of kunai at the ready at all times, just in case he finds himself in a situation where medium range tactics need to take place. *'Shuriken': Like with his kunai, Kiritsu keeps a secondary pouch full of shuriken to use when he runs out of kunai. Again, these are for medium range situations. *'Explosive Tag': Kiritsu keeps a small roll of explosive tags in one of his pockets for whenever he has to set up any traps to secure a fortification. *'Sound Increasing Headphones': Kiritsu never leaves anywhere without his headphones. Because he's deaf, they are his only means of hearing. The headphones react to the surroundings by small slots in the sides. When sound enters these slots, they are amplified and sent directly into the auditory sensors of the brain, allowing it to detect sound. The range of the headphones is twenty diameter feet. *'Smoke Bombs' Kiritsu keeps two smoke bombs at hand in case he finds himself in a situation where escape is the only option, or to disorient his opponents to distract them for an ambush attack with his teammates. Quotes "Wonder if I can come up with a way to make winds that employ therapeutic effects." "Keep your feet on the ground and your eyes on the prize." "Yeah, compared to the rest of my team, I'm really nothing special. Zanzou's got near perfect chakra control, and Minobu has his puppetry mastery. Me? I've got stealth and Wind Release. That's it. But you can guarantee that I can do things with those two little abilities that no one else can do. Because I'm nothing special, but the things I can do thanks to my training are." "I might be deaf, but I'm not blind, and I'm definitely not stupid." "Have you ever danced with the devil under the pale moonlight? Peered into his infernal gaze with each step? It's the reason I went deaf. I did something I wasn't supposed to. I danced with the devil that day, and paid for it. So, whatever you do, don't try to chase your demons, you'll just end up losing more than you already have. You don't chase demons, you hunt them, taking them down from afar instead of up close. I didn't realize that until it was far too late. But you, I think you've still got that chance." "Justice is blind, that much is true. Because of that, she relies on us, the people who walk the path of justice with goodness in their hearts, to be her eyes." "When I go to Hell, I'm gonna be that one douchebag going around asking 'Is it hot in here or is it just me?" Image Gallery Kiritsu 2.png|Kiritsu With His Katana Kiritsu 2.jpg Kiritsu.gif|Kiritsu's Kindness